


Gym routine

by Valkirsif



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	Gym routine

Y/N si era cambiata ed aveva preparato la borsa per la palestra, non ne aveva voglia ma avendo perso la scommessa con le amiche doveva pagare pegno, si era iscritta in palestra nonostante non volesse perdere peso o tonificare il suo corpo morbido e pieno di curve, aveva scelto una palestra vicino al suo appartamento e stava aspettando Sara per andare alla prima lezione, l'amica era in ritardo ma Y/N non era preoccupata, anzi sperava che le desse buca, mentre si guardava nello specchio riflettendo su quanto fosse scomoda la tenuta da ginnastica sentì suonare il campanello Sara era arrivata allegra e pronta per vedere l'amica sudare,   
“Pronta per la lezione?” chiese abbracciando Y/N  
“Prontissima a pagare pegno, ehm quante lezioni devo fare per farvi smettere di torturarmi?” disse sarcastica mentre prendeva la sacca e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle,  
“Dai muoverti un po' non ti farà male l'estate si avvicina devi rassodare tutto” disse dandole una pacca sul sedere, le sue amiche erano fissate con la forma fisica ma la sua filosofia era che “tonda” era una forma che amava, le piaceva il suo riflesso nello specchio, il corpo morbido, il seno prosperoso, non avrebbe cambiato nulla di lei, si avviarono a piedi chiacchierando arrivarono nei pressi della palestra dopo pochi minuti, il cartello sul entrata era essenziale, solo il nome della palestra, niente luci niente pareti di vetro dove chiunque poteva guardare dentro, Sara non ne fù felice,  
“E' questo il posto? Sei sicura che non vuoi venire nella mia palestra?” chiese dubbiosa mentre entravano,  
“Ehi ho perso e farò quello che devo almeno concedetemi di fare questa cosa dove voglio, la tua palestra sembra un acquario preferirei non avere un pubblico mentre mi rendo ridicola..” rispose, aveva scelto quel posto perchè era discreto e sconosciuto, il ragazzo della reception salutò allegro diede a Y/N la scheda degli esercizi e fece strada alle ragazze fino agli spogliatoi,  
“Mentre lasciate le borse vado a cercare il vostro allenatore arrivo subito” disse tornando sui suoi passi,  
“Carino, inizio a rivalutare il posto” Sara era già in modalità caccia grossa e Y/N rise tra sé mettendo la borsa nel armadietto, uscirono dagli spogliatoi e trovarono il receptionist che parlava con un uomo,  
“Eccole, loro sono Y/N e Sara iniziano stasera te le affido” disse facendo le presentazioni, l'allenatore fece un gran sorriso e si presentò,  
“Piacere Sebastian, tutti mi chiamano satana ma potete chiamarmi Seb” rise stringendo la mano alle ragazze, Y/N aveva scollegato il cervello Seb era l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, capelli scuri e scompigliati, un corpo più che perfetto mal nascosto dalla tuta e degli occhi di un profondo blu luminosi e ammalianti che la stesero, sorrise e gli strinse la mano impacciata, Sara era molto più spigliata e cercò di fare colpo da subito.  
“Se volete seguirmi vi preparo le schede” disse facendo strada verso un ufficio, “Accomodatevi ci vorrà un attimo”, Seb fece loro le classiche domande, peso, altezza, regime alimentare quali obiettivi avessero,   
“Se devo essere sincera sono qui contro la mia volontà” disse ridendo Y/N “Ma cercherò di fare tutto ciò che scriverai”, Seb le sorrise riconsegnandole il foglio compilato, la donna lo lesse e capì una parola su tre, per lei non aveva molto senso non aveva mai frequentato una palestra e non conosceva le macchine, finito di sbrigare le schede l'uomo le accompagnò nella zona cardio, Sara salì sul tapis ed iniziò il suo programma mettendosi le cuffie nelle orecchie, sfoggiando il suo stile migliore con tanto di coda di cavallo che si muoveva, Y/N non sapeva come accendere la macchina e Seb venne in suo aiuto,  
“Ecco con questo lo accendi” disse sorridendo “E con questo dai la velocità” e settò il programma per lei, una mezza corsa, Y/N iniziò correre e prese un buon ritmo, sentì la mano del uomo sulla schiena,  
“Cerca di stare dritta così non ti verrà mal di schiena e tieni le ginocchia più morbide” disse correggendo la postura della ragazza, Y/N ringraziò, 20 minuti dopo era un bagno di sudore e non sentiva più le gambe ma la prima parte della tortura era finita, scese dalla macchina e prese da bere,  
“Penso che mi porterò a casa Seb stasera, è bello da paura non credi?” disse Sara raggiungendola, era a mala pena sudata,  
“In questo momento ti odio sappilo, comunque si è bello da paura” rispose Y/N guardando l'uomo che le aspettava accanto ad una panca, lo raggiunsero e si sedettero,  
“Sara sai già come si usa presumo” disse rivolto alla ragazza che gli sorrideva ammaliatrice annuendo, “Bene inizia pure, ora tu mettiti sdraiata che ti spiego cosa devi fare” disse rivolto a Y/N che si mise in posizione, l'uomo lo girò attorno passandole un manubrio con dei pesi ai lati, “Fammene 30, scendi e sali lentamente”, Y/N annuì e cercò di fare ciò che le aveva chiesto fallendo miseramente, il manubrio le scivolò era troppo pesante per lei, Seb l'aiutò trattenendolo prima che si facesse male, “Così non va bene hai bisogno di iniziare da zero” scosse la testa togliendole di mano l'attrezzo e facendole segno di seguirla, Sara rise sollevando con grazia il manubrio, ottenne una linguaccia come risposta,  
“Non ne posso già più” pensò tra se Y/N seguendo come un cucciolo depresso Seb in un'altra stanza, l'uomo chiuse la porta alle sue spalle,  
“Qui facciamo i corsi speciali per chi non ama le macchine” le fece strada fino ad una semplice spalliera di legno, “Bene vediamo se riesci a fare qualche sollevamento” la invitò ad appendersi, Y/N sospirò e con un saltello si appese alla barra più in alto tirandosi su a fatica,  
“Ti aiuto” disse l'uomo prendendola per i fianchi e sollevandola senza problemi, le mancò il fiato il viso del uomo era al altezza del suo seno, arrossì violentemente, “Molto bene Y/N altre 15 dai” la incalzò senza toglierle le mani di dosso, Y/N sentiva le braccia bruciare e finita la serie si lasciò andare esausta rimanendo tra le braccia di Seb,  
“Ops scusa” disse imbarazzata, Seb le sorrise senza dire una parola facendo scendere le mani sul suo sedere, Y/N era senza parole e senza fiato,  
“Posso domandare come mai una ragazza con un corpo da paura come il tuo vuole dimagrire?” le sussurrò al orecchio stringendola, Y/N ci mise un attimo per trovare le parole ammaliata com'era dalla voce calda del uomo,  
“Ehm ho perso una scommessa e devo fare 10 lezioni in palestra” rispose in un soffio, sentì l'uomo sorridere sul suo collo  
“Ti ho vista spesso in giro speravo di poterti conoscere prima o poi” continuava a sussurrarle al orecchio facendola eccitare, “Ci sono altri modi per sudare se vuoi..” disse baciandole il collo, alla ragazza sfuggì un sospiro, anche lei lo aveva visto nel quartiere, Seb la guardò in attesa di una risposta,  
“Sei tu l'esperto” rispose sorridendo ipnotizzata dagli occhi blu del uomo che annuì sornione prima di baciarla.  
La spinse contro la spalliera, Y/N si strinse a Seb, le mani scivolarono sul suo corpo muscoloso, l'uomo si appoggiò a lei continuando a baciarla e mordendole con delicatezza il labbro, una scossa le scese lungo la schiena quando una mano si insinuò sotto la t-shirt risalendo, sentiva l'eccitazione di lui e gemette quando le strinse il seno per sentirne la morbidezza prendendo tra le dita il capezzolo e stuzzicandolo,  
“Iniziamo con un esercizio semplice doll” disse staccandosi da lei, “Metti le braccia dietro le sbarre, appoggia per bene la schiena e solleva le gambe fino al petto”, Y/N obbedì, le braccia le bruciavano ancora ma era troppo eccitata per farci caso, dopo il primo sollevamento Seb la fermò,  
“Quei vestiti ti legano nei movimenti” si inginocchio davanti lei e, con movimenti lenti e studiati per farla impazzire, le sfilò i pantaloni e le mutandine, “Riprova ora” la donna tirò nuovamente su le gambe, “Molto meglio, mantieni la posizione” disse mettendosi le gambe sulle spalle ed iniziando a baciare e mordere la morbida pelle delle cosce, Y/N gemette pregustando la lingua sulla sua figa, Seb la fissava mantenendo il contatto visivo, imprigionata nel oceano dei suoi occhi la donna si morse il labbro, sentiva le mani del uomo stringerle il culo le unghie graffiarla avvicinandola a se, la bocca sfiorò il pube ben lontana dal suo clit, il respiro del uomo sulla sua figa la fece miagolare e rischiò di perdere l'equilibrio,  
“Ehi doll mantieni la posizione delle spalle” la sgridò sorridendo prima di affondare il viso tra le sue gambe, la donna si rimise in posizione, appoggiò la testa alla spalliera e cominciò a gemere sentendo Seb baciare e leccare la sua figa, iniziò a succhiare con delicatezza il suo clit facendola inarcare, la lingua che si faceva strada tra le grandi labbra ed entrava in lei, una mano del uomo lasciò la presa dal suo culo e si mosse disegnando cerchi leggeri sul suo clit, Y/N era sconvolta dalla lussuria e strinse le gambe attorno alle spalle del uomo l'orgasmo che montava in lei, voleva vederlo nudo, voleva che la scopasse,  
“Seb.. oh Seb ti prego..” miagolò stringendo le sbarre con le mani,  
“Ottimo lavoro doll” disse l'uomo mentre le sue dita continuavano a torturare il suo clit, “Ti meriti un premio” ricominciò a succhiarle il clit mentre le dita entravano in lei premendo sul suo punto G, strofinando la sua figa sempre più in profondità e velocemente, ansimando e gemendo la donna venne, gli spasmi del orgasmo la fecero tremare Seb la trattenne senza il minimo sforzo aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi, la tenne stretta e la baciò con passione,  
“Con questo esercizio abbiamo finito, passiamo al prossimo” sorrise “Togliamo anche questa” disse finendo di svestirla, “Ora schiena a terra e gambe piegate” ordinò, Y/N eseguì senza farselo dire due volte fissando Seb che si spogliava, il corpo scolpito e perfetto la lasciò senza parole, lo sguardo della donna scese dai pettorali agli addominali, si leccò le labbra alla vista del suo cazzo in erezione, l'uomo tornò verso di lei e si mise in ginocchio sul torace della donna prendendo tra le mani il suo seno e giocando con i suoi capezzoli,  
“Ora voglio che tu faccia 15 piegamenti doll” disse professionale facendo scivolare il suo cazzo tra il seno, Y/N annuì, si tirò su e si trovò il cazzo del uomo vicino alle labbra, aprì la bocca e lo imprigionò lentamente, mise le mani sui fianchi del uomo per mantenere l'equilibrio e cominciò a succhiare, sentì l'uomo gemere mentre stringeva il seno muovendosi al suo ritmo,   
“Hai un seno stupendo doll” mormorò “Così morbido e accogliente”, ad ogni piegamento il cazzo di Seb la imbavagliava facendola eccitare, “Così.. brava.. ora trattieni” gemette, in quella posizione Y/N poteva apprezzare l'eccitazione del uomo leccando il suo cazzo muovendosi con calma assaporando ogni centimetro di lui, succhiando con delicatezza e compiendo piccoli cerchi con la lingua sul suo glande, Seb lasciò la presa dal seno e le prese la testa tra le mani spingendo in fondo alla sua gola il cazzo, togliendole il fiato, istintivamente piantò le unghie nei fianchi del uomo che allentò la presa guardandola prima di affondare di nuovo nella sua gola, vicino al orgasmo le tolse il cazzo dalla bocca, godendosi la vista delle sua labbra che lo imprigionavano, la donna prese fiato e non si mosse, “Respira doll prima di passare al prossimo esercizio sarà meglio reidratarsi” sussurrò passandole una bottiglia d'acqua, bevvero e Seb si sedette su un enorme palla da pilates invitandola ad avvicinarsi, “Proviamo un esercizio di coppia” le disse facendo scendere le mani dal seno sui fianchi e tirandola verso di se, “Devi metterti a cavalcioni su di me come se montassi a cavallo” la dona eseguì, sentiva il cazzo di Seb tra le cosce, l'uomo cominciò a baciarle il seno, le mani che scendevano sul suo culo graffiandola, gemette chiudendo gli occhi godendosi la sensazione, le prese un capezzolo tra i denti e morse delicato di nuovo una scossa le percorse la schiena, “Adesso siediti doll”, la donna si appoggiò al suo collo e scese guidata da Seb, sentiva il cazzo entrare in lei lentamente, riempire ogni sua curva, i due si guardarono l'uomo prese il viso di lei tra le mani e la baciò con passione, Y/N era in fiamme l'uomo era ovunque appannata dalla lussuria cominciò a muoversi trovando il ritmo perfetto, il suo pube sfregava sugli addominali di Seb, sentiva il cazzo farsi strada in lei sempre più in profondità, l'uomo le sostenne il collo con una mano per non perdere il contatto visivo,  
“Guardami doll, in questo esercizio è importante la comunicazione visiva”, Y/N si perse nel blu profondo degli occhi di Seb e spostò le mani sulle ginocchia di lui per aumentare il contatto tra il suo clit e gli addominali, era il paradiso i muscoli del uomo si muovevano fluidi assecondando i suoi movimenti era un piacere poterlo toccare, sentì le mani del uomo tornare a cercare il suo seno la bocca avida che baciava il suo collo scendendo, mordendole la clavicola baciando ogni centimetro di lei fino ai capezzoli, si inclinò indietro per lasciare che lui assaporasse la sua pelle, erano in perfetto equilibrio, la palla assecondava e rendeva fluidi i loro movimenti, Y/N rallentò il ritmo voleva godersi la cavalcata, non riusciva a comporre una frase che avesse senso tutto ciò che le usciva dalla bocca erano lamenti di passione che facevano eco a quelli di Seb, sentiva l'uomo gemere, il respiro accellerato dal orgasmo che montava, l'uomo le mise due dita in bocca e lei succhio avida, “Brava.. così prenditi tempo..” sussurrò gemendo sul suo seno, “Passiamo allo step successivo..” disse portando la mano sul suo culo, Y/N si inarcò in estasi quando Seb inserì le dita nel suo culo, muovendosi in lei e facendola gemere senza ritegno,   
“Scopami.. voglio di più.. voglio tutto” miagolò la donna, Seb scivolò dalla palla tenendola stretta e la fece sdraiare pancia in sotto sul materassino mettendosi alle sue spalle, le morse il collo prendendola per i fianchi, sfregando il cazzo sulla sua figa prima di entrare nel suo culo con un unico movimento lento, la donna gemette con il viso appoggiato al materassino, portò una mano al suo clit facendo pressione, erano tutti e due al limite, Seb aumentò il ritmo sbuffando e gemendo ad ogni affondo sentì la donna irrigidirsi nel estasi del orgasmo e non si trattenne la prese per i polsi tirandola verso di se e venne ringhiando il suo nome, rimasero allacciati col fiato corto per qualche minuto completamente in pace e soddisfatti,  
“Sei un ottima allieva doll” ansimò l'uomo baciandole una spalla,   
“E' tutto merito tuo, sei un ottimo allenatore” Y/N si girò per baciarlo, Seb l'aiutò a rialzarsi e si vestirono, la lezione era durata quasi un'ora, si ricomposero e tornarono nella sala principale dove Sara aveva appena finito la sua scheda, fece un sorriso civettuolo al uomo che le sorrise educato controllando che avesse fatto tutti gli esercizi prima di salutarle e dirigersi verso il suo ufficio, le donne andarono negli spogliatoi per farsi la doccia e prepararsi per tornare a casa,  
“Allora com'è andata con i vecchi metodi?” chiese curiosa Sara, “Ti ha fatta sudare un sacco”   
Y/N si guardò allo specchio, grondava di sudore, “Mi ha messa sotto davvero, però preferisco i vecchi metodi a quelle diavolerie meccaniche” rise spogliandosi e prendendo l'asciugamano si diresse in doccia, finirono di asciugarsi i capelli e si vestirono, stavano per uscire quando Seb chiamò Y/N,  
“Aspetta un attimo per favore” disse facendole cenno di avvicinarsi, “Questa è la tua scheda per la prossima volta” le passò il foglio e la salutò, la donna raggiunse l'amica  
“Tutto bene Y/N?” chiese curiosa Sara,  
“Sì mi ha dato la scheda nuova devo tornare tra due giorni a farmi torturare” rispose Y/N con voce depressa,  
“Dai che ti fa bene!!” rise Sara prendendola sotto braccio, “Che ne dici di festeggiare il tuo rimetterti in forma con una pizza?”  
“Dico di sì!” le donne risero e si avviarono per cenare, Y/N mise nella borsa il foglio..  
“Ti raggiungo nel tuo appartamento tra un paio d'ore doll”


End file.
